Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown
Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown is a spinoff in the PvZ series. It is designed to be much harder than the regular games in the PvZ series, aimed at the experts of PvZ. Also, pixel art style. Subpages */Plant Almanac/ */Zombie Almanac/ *Technical Stuff *Achievements *Custom Waves *Wall-nut Bowling Info *Boosts */Locked and Loaded/ */Last Stand/ */I, Zombie/ */Vasebreaker/ */Vs. Mode/ */Co-op Mode/ Description Dr. Zomboss was defeated, the zombies almost entirely wiped out, but now, a new threat is here, a new leader of the zombies. We are losing the war with the Zombies. Your mission is to find and defeat their leader, but it won’t be easy. Crazy Dave and Burt will help you out, but there are new, tougher zombies. Some make the Gargantuars look like pussycats. This isn't for the faint of heart. Only the experts should try this game. Areas *Campsite: The first two levels are a kind of tutorial, although nowhere near as easy as the tutorial levels in the other games in the PvZ series. Starting with Day 3, at least one campfire is located somewhere. Each campfire cannot be planted on, but causes zombies on top of it to lose 1nds of health every second. It also defrosts chilled or frozen zombies. Campfires can be damaged by plants (they have 60nds of health), but cold plants will do double damage and hot plants will do half damage. *Misty Pond: Now you get thrown into the thick of it. This stage is all water and it has fog (although it's called mist in this game), as well as being night-time. You start with five columns of Lily Pads in the first level (as you can't plant any more, you get Sea-shrooms before Lily Pads), but only two columns in the levels afterwards. *Icy Rink: Tricky, tricky, tricky. You have to plant in Flower Pots (you start with two columns), as plants can't survive on ice, and sometimes a row of ice will become slippery, causing Flower Pots with an empty space in front to slide forwards, and making zombies in that row slide along the ice faster than they usually walk for a short time. *Dark Volcano: This is where it gets REALLY hard. This is night-time again, and the middle row is lava, so only a few zombies can go in that row safely, but NO plants can be planted in that row, making it hard to defend. *Rainy Forest: As the name implies, this is a rainforest. The stage is similar to Pool, with six rows and the middle two are water. Rainclouds are located above certain spaces, and any plant on these spaces gains 2x attack speed and performs their Plant Food effect twice when given Plant Food. Since the effect of the area is so helpful, the waves are tougher, similarly to how Far Future works. *Hidden Base: You infiltrate a base of operations for the zombies, and need to plant in Flower Pots (you start with two columns). It's technically night-time because you're indoors with no windows, so mushrooms are a good idea. In this stage, there will be a blackout in each level after a few minutes, which lasts until the level ends. Make sure to get Planterns to light up the area before that happens. *Doom Dungeon: You eventually get captured and taken to a dungeon. You need to escape, but as the floor is stone, you need to plant in Flower Pots (you start with two columns), and there are only small windows letting in sunlight. Only 15 sun falls from the sky at a time and mushrooms fall asleep! *The Great Graveyard: The last full stage, tombstones block your shots like campfires did, but they also spawn zombies every fifth wave (that means every Flag and every wave halfway between Flags). In the event that there are no tombstones, ambush zombies will simply be added to the regular zombies in the wave. This also takes place at night, making it even trickier. On top of that, this is where the hardest zombies are introduced. *Zombie Castle: This stage has only five levels, but all are very hard. You plant in Flower Pots (you start with two columns), and it's night-time, but the zombie combinations are deadly and lethal. On top of that, trapdoors will cause your plants to fall to their doom during Huge Waves. Expect lots of failed attempts at the levels in this stage. Stars, Gates and Level System Explanations about the level and map system. Stars For regular choose-your-seeds levels, there are three goals: Don't lose any Lawnmowers, and two others which vary from level to level. You'll be told all the goals, even if it's your first time playing the level, and you get one star for each goal you complete. Complete all three on one playthrough, and you'll get three stars for that level. For special levels (Conveyor-belts, Last Stand, Save Our Seeds), you only have one star, which is for not losing Lawnmowers. The other goals that you can get are: *Save up at least >insert number here< sun by the final wave. *Don’t spend more than >insert number here< sun. *Slay every zombie within >insert number here< seconds of it appearing. *Don’t plant more than >insert number here< plants. *Don’t lose any plants. *Don’t plant any plants that cost more than >insert number here< sun. *Don’t destroy any campfires (Campsite only). *Don’t remove any mist (Misty Pond only). *Don’t use any Sun Producing plants (Campsite, Icy Rink, Rainy Forest and Doom Dungeon only). *Don’t use any Mushroom plants (Misty Pond, Dark Volcano, Hidden Base and The Great Graveyard only). *Don’t destroy any tombstones (Great Graveyard only). Gates For the gates that lead to side paths, you need to complete certain goals to unlock the gates, rather than collecting keys. However, there are also gates on the main path. The third, sixth, ninth, twelth and fifteenth levels in each stage have gates that block you from playing them, and these gates are unlocked by collecting a certain amount of total stars (in the entire game, not just the one stage). Usually, this will be more than 50% of the amount of stars it's possible to collect by that point, not counting side paths or the difficulty setting below. Tough Nut Difficulty When you get all the stars on a level, you can earn an additional star by replaying the level on "Tough Nut" difficulty. In this mode, the following changes are made: *Seed Packets take 10% longer to recharge. *Conveyor Belts are 10% slower. *Zombies move and attack 10% faster. *The waves are much harder. *All /Boosts/ will be disabled, however you can still use Plant Buildings. In boss battles, these changes also apply: *The boss has 50% more health in all phases. *The boss will spawn a Micro Boss halfway through the final phase. Gargantuan Difficulty Unlocked after beating the game once, any level with "Tough Nut" unlocked (not beaten, so you can just skip straight to this difficulty) can then be played in Gargantuan difficulty for an additional star, bringing the total up to 5 for regular levels or 3 for special levels. Gargantuan difficulty is the most extreme challenge on offer. *Seed Packets are now a whopping 25% slower to recharge. *Zombies are now 25% faster. *The waves are extremely hard. *There is an additional flag, bringing some levels up from 4 to 5 flags. *In Zombie Apocalypse levels, which are essentially Survival: Hard modes, you have to survive five 3-flag rounds instead of five 2-flag rounds, for a total of 15 flags. *There is a zombie type added that isn't in the level usually. Generally, this will often be a late-game zombie. *In Zombie Apocalypse levels, this applies to every set of three flags. *All /Boosts/ will be disabled, however you can still use Plant Buildings. In boss battles, these changes also apply: *The boss has double the usual health in all phases. *The boss can spawn more types of zombies. *The boss will spawn a Micro Boss at the start of the final phase. *You have no lawnmowers. Puzzle Mode The Zombies need something to eat, so make your brain smarter and tastier in these modes! Endless modes and extra levels for regular modes are unlocked after beating Zombie Castle Night 5. When unlocked, you get three levels in each puzzle mode. */Locked and Loaded/: Survive tough levels with a selection of plants chosen by Crazy Dave himself! Chance of good plants: Low. Unlocked at: Dark Volcano Night 12. */Last Stand/: Play some unique Last Stand levels where you change your plants each flag and the zombies change each flag too! Unlocked at: Rainy Forest Day 12. */I, Zombie/: Train your brain and help the zombies eat it at the same time in this mode! Unlocked at: Hidden Base Night 12. */Vasebreaker/: Smash vases to reveal various plants, zombies and other things. Unlocked at: Doom Dungeon Day 12. *L&L Endless: Endless fun with pre-chosen plants that change each flag! *Last Stand Endless: Perhaps the toughest mode, this will test your defenses to the limit to see how many flags you can survive on a limited income. *I, Zombie Endless: Eat as many brains as you can before you run out of sun to plant zombies! *Vasebreaker Endless: How many vases can you smash before the zombies eat your brains? Speedrun Mode Speedrun Mode is unlocked after beating Night 12 of Misty Pond. In this mode, you can choose when waves of zombies will be sent, manually sending waves as you see fit. The objective is to complete the level as fast as possible, and you are rewarded with a rank based on how long it took. Each stage would have five Speedrun levels, with a flag length ranging from one to five, and different selections of zombies. Before completing the main story, only the one-flag levels are available, (Campsite and Misty Pond to start, the rest unlocking as you complete stages). Obviously, certain plants would be a little too good if you can send all waves at once. Typically, explosives such as Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, and anything else that could simply allow you to send all the zombies at once and kill them at once will be unavailable in these levels. Lawnmowers are also non-existent for the same reason. Vs. Mode and Co-op Mode Vs. Mode is unlocked after beating Night 12 of The Great Graveyard stage. It's totally different to Vs. Mode in PvZ1. You connect to the internet and are put up against a player of similar skill level, and each player plays a mostly normal game of PvZ but with no lawnmowers (or equivalents), and the players choose five zombies for the other to fight before they choose their plants. Those zombies will appear along with Browncoat Zombies (or Ducky Tube Browncoats in Misty Pond), and the player that survives the longest wins. However, each player can spend sun to send additional zombies to the opponent, with the stronger zombies being unlocked later on in the level and costing more to send. After four flags you enter Sudden Death, where all zombies, natural or sent, have increased health, and sent zombies have an instant (1sec) recharge. The health increase begins at 25% extra health, then 50% after another minute, and so on. Four minutes after the fourth flag, all zombies would have double health! Co-op Mode is unlocked at the same time as Vs. Mode, and is also played online. It has various different levels you can play (unlocked as you progress), which are: Co-op Campsite: A three-flag Campsite level. Co-op Campsite Hard: A five-flag Campsite level. Co-op Misty Pond: A three-flag Misty Pond level. Co-op Misty Pond Hard: A five-flag Misty Pond level. Co-op Icy Rink: A three-flag Icy Rink level. Co-op Icy Rink Hard: A five-flag Icy Rink level. Co-op Dark Volcano: A three-flag Dark Volcano level. Co-op Dark Volcano Hard: A five-flag Dark Volcano level. Co-op Rainy Forest: A three-flag Rainy Forest level. Co-op Rainy Forest Hard: A five-flag Rainy Forest level. Co-op Hidden Base: A three-flag Hidden Base level. Co-op Hidden Base Hard: A five-flag Hidden Base level. Co-op Doom Dungeon: A three-flag Doom Dungeon level. Co-op Doom Dungeon Hard: A five-flag Doom Dungeon level. Co-op The Great Graveyard: A three-flag Great Graveyard level. Co-op The Great Graveyard Hard: A five-flag Great Graveyard level. Co-op Camper: A Co-op version of the Camper Zombie boss. Co-op Neptuna: A Co-op version of the Neptuna boss. Co-op Zomdolph: A Co-op version of Zomdolph the red-nosed Zomdeer boss. Co-op Dragon: A Co-op version of the Zombie Dragon boss. Co-op Camper Rematch: A Co-op version of the Camper Rematch boss. Co-op Commander: A Co-op version of the Base Commander boss. Co-op Smash: A Co-op version of The Smash boss. Co-op Baron: A Co-op version of the Baron Von Bats boss. Zen Garden The Zen Garden is back, and gives you a peaceful place to relax, away from the zombies, once again. Unlocked after Icy Rink Day 12, you can collect plants and sell them, or leave them to produce money over time. Lawn of Challenges A special mode unlocked after Icy Rink Day 3, featuring many unique challenges for you to overcome. More are unlocked at every third day/night of a stage, and the last ones are unlocked after Zombie Castle Night 5. Challenge List (so far): #Taco Attack: Defend a taco in the middle row of the Campsite stage from the hungry zombies for three flags. Simple, right? #Pea Party: Defeat a two-flag Campsite level with just Sunflowers, Peashooting plants, and Torchwoods. The problem? You're up against Zombotany Zombies, with no defensive plants. #Blind Battle: Try to survive a two-flag Misty Pond level. Oh, and you can't use anything to remove the screen-filling mist. #Zombie Quick Zombie Nimble: A classic! Survive five speedy flags in Misty Pond. #Air Raid: In the Icy Rink stage, how can you fair against a rather tough variety of flying zombies for three flags? And no Blover for you, either! #Stay Frosty: With only cold plants, can you deal with cold zombies in a cold stage? Two flags. #Mirror Image: In Dark Volcano, if you plant on one side of the lava, your plant will show up on the other side too. However, zombies like to show up in mirror pairs too. Three flags. #Portal Combat 2: In this sequel to the original mini-game, think with portals in a volcanic conveyor-belt level. Just don't expect a third Portal-based level, we can only count to two. Two flags. #Tasty Treats: Survive three tasty flags in the Rainy Forest with only Sunflowers, Chompers, and Pumpkins. Better use those rainclouds! #Rain or Shine: In a rainier than usual level, every plant behaves as if they're under a raincloud! However, this can only last so long, and this is a tough five-flag level. Unlocking Other Stuff *You unlock a Challenge Zone for a stage by beating level 15 in that stage. *You unlock a Survival: Endless mode for a stage by getting every star in that stage. *There are four Treasure Chests in most stages, which give you 1,000 coins and are collected after beating levels 3, 6, 9 and 12. *You get plants or boosts after BEATING a side path, not at the start of a side path. *If you collect every star, beat every level in the Lawn of Challenges, AND beat every non-endless puzzle, you'll unlock a special bonus level in the Zombie Castle Stage! But I'm keeping details about that bonus level secret for now. Recharge Timers *Very Fast: 8sec. 8.8sec in Tough Nut Difficulty. 10sec in Gargantuan Difficulty. *Fast: 15sec. 16.5sec in Tough Nut Difficulty. 18.75sec in Gargantuan Difficulty. *Slow: 30sec. 33sec in Tough Nut Difficulty. 37.5sec in Gargantuan Difficulty. *Very Slow: 60sec. 66sec in Tough Nut Difficulty. 75sec in Gargantuan Difficulty. *Ultra Slow: 150sec. 165sec in Tough Nut Difficulty. 187.5sec in Gargantuan Difficulty. Plants ^ - Battle style changed. Zombies Note: The "type" is usually used to indicate weaknesses, strengths and abilities. Helmet types are vulnerable to Snap Peas. Shield types are vulnerable to Snap Peas, fumes, lasers, weeds, rocks, pults and probably more that I forgot about. Machine types are vulnerable to EMPeashooters and E.M.Peaches. Wheeled types are vulnerable to weeds and rocks. Big types are immune to Chompers, resistant to Chard Guards, and only a limited number can be sucked into Black-Hole-Berries. Metal types are vulnerable to magnets. Jumping types jump, and are blocked by tall plants. Flying types fly over plants and are immune to most attacks. Ranged types have long-ranged attacks. Nonmetal types use objects that can be stolen by Thief-shrooms. Summoner types summon other zombies. Healer types heal zombies. Support types can't eat your brains. Micro Boss types usually have no weaknesses, are immune to Lawnmower-style defenses and have long-ranged attacks. Boss types usually have no weaknesses, are immune to Lawnmower-style defenses, have long-ranged attacks, summon other zombies and don't eat your brains. Soundtrack Here I'll list the different music tracks I find which I think would fit well in this game. I take no credit for any of the following music, the music belongs to its respective owners. If any of the composers/remixers of these music tracks object to my usage of them without permission, I will remove them. Main Theme Choose Your Seeds Conveyor-Belt Levels (Ultimate Battle) Wall-nut Bowling (Loonboon) I, Zombie and Vasebreaker (Cerebrawl) Campsite Misty Pond Dark Volcano Great Graveyard and Zombie Castle Boss Theme Zombie Castle Secret Boss Trivia *The game is similar to earlier versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, with sun being worth 25 again, and the map design is similar too. *I copy-pasted the source from Plants vs. Zombies 3: Dimensional Travels and changed what I needed in order to make this page, cause I'm lazy like that. *Most plants that were upgrades in the original PvZ are no longer upgrades, but there are ten upgrades total, eight of which weren't in the original PvZ. **Cattail and Cob Cannon are the only returning upgrades which retain their upgrade status. **Gloom-shroom is now an upgradable plant instead of an upgrade. This is because I like Gloom-shroom waaay too much and wanted to make it even better. *EMPeashooters and E.M.Peaches cannot disable all the vehicle zombies, as some of them (like Pianists and Catapults) don't use machinery that can be disabled by an EMP blast. They can however disable speedboats, zambonis, Zomdeers (they are actually robots), Zombie Heal Stations, Shield Zombies, Rotate-trons, Mecha-Football Zombies, Zombie Bulls (which are still robots), and Z-Mechs. *Many plants are given minor or major changes (aside from sun cost or recharge alterations), marked by a ^ next to their names. Changes are: **Torchwood regains the splash damage from PvZ1, but nerfed. Fire peas now only do 5DPS/0.25nds of splash damage, while blue fire peas will cause 10DPS/0.5nds. This is because of both the higher firing speed of some peashooting plants compared to the original game, and the power of Torchwood's permanent Plant Food effect. **Plantern affects three rows, not five. **Ice-shroom freezes nearby zombies and only slows anything outside a 3x3 area. **Snapdragon's damage is increased from 1.5nds to 2nds. **EMPeashooter is affected by a change that causes electrical attacks to deal doubled damage to metal. This means that against certain zombie types, such as Bucketheads or Zombonis, it does as much damage as a Repeater instead of a Peashooter. **Chomper chews faster and its burps knock back zombies. **Pea Pod grows heads automatically over time. **Puff-shroom can be planted on surfaces that require Flower Pots, but has the same health as in PvZ2. **Berridot won't pop spores that hit it (due to being introduced in a night-time stage), and always splits peas into just two, which will go into adjacent rows. **Magnifying Grass deals 20nds instead of 27.5 and costs less sun to launch the attack. **Lotus Flower is semi-aquatic instead of fully aquatic and can only hypnotize three zombies instead of five. **Spore-shroom can produce Spore-shrooms on unplantable surfaces, even water, (but not lava or craters) despite the base plant requiring flower pots or lily pads. **Shadow-shroom does not ignore armour, poisons permanently rather than for 30 seconds, does damage faster, and has a different Plant Food effect. **Thyme Warp cannot warp the same zombie twice, preventing infinite stalling of entire screens of zombies. **Bananarang deals 30nds instead of 15. **Lightning Reed deals doubled damage to zombies with metal objects, vehicles or robots. **Red Stinger's overall stats are tweaked. Each shot is as strong as a pea, and it has an Infi-nut's HP in the middle columns or a Wall-nut's HP in the rightmost columns. **Black-Hole-Berry is based off of the old version by Partylover, rather than the version by Electronic Pea. **Marigolds now grow after a couple of minutes, producing silver coins before they grow and gold coins after they grow. **A.K.E.E.'s damage starts at 3nds, and decreases to 2 and then 1 with each hit. In PvZ2, it deals 3nds to the first two targets, and then 2nds to the next. **Sap-fling's slowing stacks with chill effects, but don't affect attack speed. **Guacodiles can shoot seeds while in water, whereas in PvZ2, they had to be on land or Lily Pads to do so. **Chard Guard only bounces zombies back one space, or half a space for big zombies. *Umbrella Leaf can counter many more zombies than before. **It blocks octopi from Octo Zombies. **Blocks Bungees as before. **Bounces Hang Glider Zombies back three spaces, so they don't land as far into your defences. **Blocks the exploding eggs of Zombirds and Mother Zombird. **Blocks Spy Zombies. **Blocks Catapult Zombies as before. **Bounces Imps from Gargantuars, including Bug Bots from Gargantuar Prime. However, it only bounces them backwards three spaces, rather than completely deflecting them. *Zombie Heal Stations are the only "zombie" that isn't sped up in any way on higher difficulties. *Octo Zombie returns, but severely nerfed, with a range of only three spaces, and the bound plants can be dug up to make the space usable again. **Wizard Zombie also returns with a range of three spaces, however it will transform plants into zombie minions. *Sap-fling cannot throw sap onto spaces which have a Slow Moss on, or spaces which have pulp left behind by Grenadia, and still doesn't work with water. *There are 151 Plants in total. *There are 106 Zombies listed in the Almanac, though there are additional zombies such as Giga-gargantuar and a few Zombotany Zombies. *With the many forms of paralysis and stalling in this game, certain rules have been implemented to prevent infinite stalling strategies. **Freezing (Ice-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce), Butter (Kernel-pult), and Electromagnetic stunning (E.M.Peach, EMPeashooter) can be applied simultaneously, and with other stunning effects. **Other stunning effects (Sonic-shroom, Katy Peary, Plume-shroom, Chili Bean, etc.) cannot stack with each other. If one of those is in effect, other stunning methods will fail if the zombie has been stunned less than a second ago. Effectively, each zombie has a one second safety period after a stun where they can move without being stunned again, unless they're frozen, buttered, or EMP'd. *As it is introduced in an all-water stage in this game, Balloon Zombies are capable of swimming now, rather than being instantly killed by Cacti over water. In the event that they appear over lava in Dark Volcano, popping the balloon will instantly kill them however. *The pixel art style came about after I realised that despite the fact I'm usually terrible at art, I can actually make kinda decent pixel art. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown